fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mafia
Mafia & Goon Squad: Town O' War is an FPS for the PS3 and Xbox 360 being made by Lemmykoopa24. It pits two neighbouring rivals of two towns, the Mafia and the Goon Squad against each other in several different types of games. Each team controls 3 different team-specific classes plus 3 more classes available for both teams. Gameplay & Controls Though some classes have different controls than others, most of the classes use the same general controls to play the game. In a normal game, one would go around the battlefield and defeat their foes by any means necessary. The game is heavily focused on a teamwork style of gameplay, and often relies on cooperation between players to be effective. *L Stick - Move *R Stick - Aim/Wind Up *R1 - Shoot *L1 - Increase accuracy *X - Jump *Square - Reload/Interact *Triangle - Melee *Circle - Crouch/Go prone *R2 - Throw *L2 - Place equipment Classes Each class wields a semi-automatic rifle which takes 3 shots to the body or 1 shot to the head to kill someone. However, the Grunt Class is able to customize their own rifle via workshop. Normal Classes Intel Not a fighting class, but still drastically useful in the field. There can only be one Intel per team, due to having more would over-power a team. The Intel must set up a home base at a random house in the battlefield, and then activate his equipment. The Intel can then either set up video camera's around the map, or he can give it to a teammate to place it for him. he can then moniter areas of the map and pass info onto his teammates via typing or headset. Another of his computer's covers the whole map and can see where both his teammates and enemies are on the map. By using this in conjunction with spy cameras, the Intel can keep a close eye on enemy activity. His final computer brings up all the players in the game, enemies and allies, and from there he can decide who he can and cannot hear, who can and cannot hear him, and he may also block communication between any two enemies (excluding the enemy Intel). Another special piece of equipment is the Record Box. By turning it on and then shooting a bit with the Intel's rifle, he can then throw it out into the field and it will continuously playback the recorded shots, imitating gunfire and attracting enemies. Grunt This class can carry out basic jobs and fight enemies with a customizable rifle and a random melee weapon. This class has no special traits and is a good beginner class for new players. Customizable capabilities include attachments, bullet types, and even color. They are often considered most effective in the combat zone due to their having no cutbacks. Woodshop This class uses wood and nails to build blockades and doorways. by nailing two planks of wood side by side, a Woodshop could build a bridge. The woodshop can choose to make creations either stationary (placed in the field) or handheld (holding like a weapon). A Woodshop's headquarters are often found in close residence to the Intel, and often finds wood and nails in backyards. The Woodshop can also attach wood to other objects, including weapons. Mafia-Specific Classes Wheeler This class rides around the field at high speeds atop a four wheeler. In order to shoot however, he can only go half as fast as he can. He can mow down enemies for a kill, and carry one ally with him wherever he goes. He can carry more if the Woodshop creates more platforms on it. Intel can place cameras on it to see wherever the four wheeler is pointed. It cannot go in water and also cannot demount from the vehicle. Fisherman The fisherman is often at home in the water, but has the potential to be equally as effective on land as well. In water, the fisherman can hide in his boat, rendering him almost inaccesible to some classes, and use his fishing line to drag unwary enemies into the water, killing them. He also wields a straight fishing hook that can kill with one hit, so dragging an enemy close to you and then attacking with the fish hook is a good way to kill. Clamber This class could easily act as a sixth spy camera, given its ability to become invisible if standing completely still. It will not be invisible if it is moving in any given way. It also has the ability to stick to any wall, however it can not go on roofs. It also makes no noise when moving and can disarm enemies of their melee weapon. It is not however, invisible to the Intel's overview map screen. Goon Squad-specific classes Slapper The slapper's weapon of choice is not a rifle, but instead a hockey stick and hockey ball. By slapping the ball at enemies, the slapper can stun them momentarily, making them easy targets. If the ball rolls under a Wheeler, the Wheeler will be sent flying unless wearing certain pieces of equipment. Raider This class cannot attack at ground-level. Instead, it has the ability to climb onto a roof and attack from there via rifle and hand-thrown firecrackers. Exploding firecrackers in contact with an enemy will kill them. With help from the Woodshop, bridges can be built to traverse from one roof to the next. Star The second-fastest class in the game, only beaten by the Wheeler. This class can run at high speeds and can handle turning easier than a Wheeler. It can be used to quickly drop cameras, or surprise enemies by flanking. At full speed, the Star can kill an enemy with a melee attack. Gear TBA Assists TBA Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Fan Games